


Nights in White Satin

by frostysnowball



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysnowball/pseuds/frostysnowball
Summary: The only thing that remained of his presence was the fluttering of the white satin curtains as they enveloped the frame of the night sky. A night this passionate was oddly unusual for us two. The detective and the teeny little phantom thief who used the moonlight as his playground, his carnival.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is my first time publishing a fic. I started writing this yesterday at 4 am while eating cookie dough cause I couldn't fall asleep and finally finished it just now at 6 am, lol. My brain just happened to give me the idea while I tried to fall asleep so I got up and wrote it for once. This is based around the song Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues so you might want to read this while listening to it. Shuichi might be a bit ooc but idc. Also, happy Valentines day!

The only thing that remained of his presence was the fluttering of the white satin curtains as they enveloped the frame of the night sky. A night this passionate was oddly unusual for us two. The detective and the teeny little phantom thief who used the moonlight as his playground, his carnival.

I laid on the bed as I continued to stare out the open window. The curtains were just as fleeting as he was. A thief who claimed my heart was just as precious as all the gems and valuables he stole, a thief who called me his “beloved Saihara-chan”, and a liar who always claimed he’d never leave him behind.

Each encounter always leaves me wondering why I ever left those windows open after the first time we met each other but not even this detective brain knew the answer. Or wanted to think of the answer at least. The truth is often painful.

A blanket was hugged around my shoulders as I sat up against the headboard. Naturally, it couldn’t replace the warmth his figure imprinted in the bed, or the intense passion of our bodies entwined between the sheets.

I always knew in the back of my mind, behind the sweet, enticing words of that thief, that I never should’ve let things get this far. He should be arrested and behind bars, but I always tell myself that after he’s already left me behind to go, who knows where.

On a full moon like this he entered through the window as if he was visiting an old friend’s house. When I heard him step on the floor, I turned around from the seat at my desk. Our eyes then met for the first time.

He was wearing a mask so naturally, I couldn’t see all his features. His short, curly hair was purple with his eyes being a lighter shade to match. No matter where I searched, I couldn’t detect an emotion from them. It appeared to be blank despite the fact that he never turned his eyes away from me.

The shorter man was shrouded in mystery. He already knew who I was. A normal person would probably freak out upon greeting an intruder but the exhaustion from working left me with no energy to spare. However, that just seemed to intrigue him even more.

“I’d never think of someone like you as boring my beloved Saihara-chan”.

It was one of the many sweet little nothings he liked to tell me whenever we were together. A real sweet talker. I know so little of him yet he knows so much about me. The little phantom thief claims that he recognized my "dazzling golden eyes" from somewhere and just had to see them closely for himself.

Our hopeless little fling soon became routine. The window would be left unlocked and the white satin curtains would be drawn, beckoning him once more to our midnight scandal. Our little secret.

The mask never came off, not even once, but even a lowly detective like me could learn to see through the cracks. Fear, lust, hope, longing, and so many more emotions in those purple eyes of his that could most likely be reflected in my own. Many times he’s said that he wants to be with me and that I’m not just some “cute little plaything” as he puts it, but I can’t help but second guess those statements. I should easily be able to separate the lies from the truth by now, yet the shadow in my mind keeps telling me that nobody would want me like that. It’s surely just an elaborate prank, just a ruse. Your own parents didn’t want you, so why would anyone want you?

Regardless, I always leave the window, the white satin curtains, and my heart open each night just hoping for even just a little more of a taste of what he’s given me. Every single night with hopes passing by just like the phases of the moon. 

I rose up from the bed to look out the window a little more before finally getting to sleep. The full moon was as beautiful and comforting as ever, and I could only hope that he’s gazing at the moon too with thoughts as sweet as honey.

Right as I thought that, a shooting star flew by.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot! I had fun writing it. Part of me wants to expand on this idea more but I only have experience writing short stories. You can give me feedback if you'd like.


End file.
